


Porcelain Love

by LadyAnne



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, PWP, Praise Kink, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnne/pseuds/LadyAnne
Summary: Madarame had done well raising Yusuke into the handsome young man he is.And he gets to enjoy him all to himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction contains consensual sex between a guardian/ward but their relationship is by no means healthy. Make of that what you will.

Knelt at the low table, Yusuke delicately poured the freshly brewed tea into his teacher’s waiting cup. Madarame watched his form closely, everything about the way Yusuke moves is elegant and well-rehearsed. The perfect pupil. He took a sip of the expensive, sweetened tea and allowed a smile to grace his aged face. “Well done, Yusuke. Another batch of perfectly brewed tea.” Relief spread over Yusuke’s face and his smile beamed across the table at him. Madarame cupped Yusuke’s soft cheek in his wrinkled hand and Yusuke leaned into the touch, smiling softly back at his teacher. “You’re so beautiful, Yusuke. Just like your mother.” Their lips came together gently in a long kiss that made Yusuke’s head dizzy. Madarame pulled back but didn’t give him time to recover before kissing him again. He pressed his tongue into Yusuke’s warm willing mouth and drew a small grown from the young man.

They moved to Madarame’s room, decorated much like the rest of the small house with wooden walls and tatami floors. “Undress,” Madarame told Yusuke before he busied himself preparing the futon. When he turned back Yusuke was completely naked, stood across the room and wringing his hands self-consciously. The young adult is all long limbs and perfect pale white skin. He looks like a porcelain doll. Madarame, still clothed, ran his old rough hands across Yusuke’s bare shoulders, down his flat stomach, across his slim feminine hips, and up his smooth back. “You’re perfect, Yusuke.” He hums, taking in every inch of the younger man’s unmarred skin. “More stunning than any work of art.” Yusuke squirmed under his surveillance, a prominent blush appearing on his pale cheeks and spreading to his ears. The praise and the soft touch of his teacher’s hands were making his arousal grow more and more needy and with nowhere to hide, it stood openly between them.

Madarame pulled him close and Yusuke could feel the soft material of the other man’s kimono brush pleasantly against his naked body. He wrapped his arms possessively around his slim student and pressed their lips together harder than before, slipping his tongue between his soft lips. Yusuke groaned into the kiss longingly and gripped his teacher’s robes like a lifeline. The deep kiss was already making him giddy and he took a gulp of air as Madarame pulled back and pressed their foreheads together. “You’ve always been my favourite, Yusuke. My most important, precious student.” Madarame murmured against his lips as he gently tugged the younger boy onto the futon.

Madarame untied the sash on his kimono and Yusuke didn’t need to be told what he needed to do. He opened the robe and its underlayer, revealing his teacher’s half hard cock and eagerly wrapped his long slender fingers around the dark, wrinkled shaft. Yusuke began stroking gently, pressing his thumb just under the head like his teacher had shown him and twisting his wrist in a way that pulled the foreskin away from the sensitive head. He wet his lips before he bowed his head and licked the salty tip of Madarame’s cock. The old man shuddered above him, “Keep going,” he breathed and Yusuke did as he was told. He enclosed his warm mouth around the tip, sucking tenderly whilst rubbing his tongue across the exposed head and pumping the hard shaft.

“Good boy,” Madarame groaned above him. “You’re such a good boy, Yusuke.” He slid his thin hand into Yusuke’s dark hair and cupped the back of his head as he worked his velvety mouth over his sensitive member. Yusuke took the signal and slipped his lips lower until they barely skimmed the base of the old man’s cock and the musty smell of his pubes tickled his nose. He pulled back slowly until the cock was completely out of his mouth before wetting his lips further and going back down. Yusuke bobbed his head leisurely and without urgency, wrapping his slender hand around the base where he could not quite reach in order to pleasure every part of his teacher’s arousal.

Madarame sighed above him and Yusuke looked up into his soft dark eyes, watching him with a fond expression. “You’ve become so talented at this,” he said affectionately and a smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. Madarame was relishing that his hard work teaching had paid off not just in the boy’s talent as an artist. The young boy peered up at him, completely smitten with large, lustful eyes, his smooth unblemished cheeks stained with a crimson blush and his lips stretched around his hard cock. He looked truly beautiful like this. The perfect whore.

“That’s enough,” Madarame panted and ordered Yusuke to lay back on the futon. Yusuke obeyed immediately, pulling his lips from Madarame’s slick cock and shifting onto his back. Madarame caressed his hands thoroughly across Yusuke’s body again, as though he was inspecting an intricate artwork and Yusuke felt anxious under the scrutiny of his gaze. The older man prepared him swiftly, rubbing two long oily fingers inside Yusuke’s entrance and stretching him open. Yusuke writhed at the sensation, his body expectantly becoming warmer at the knowledge of what was to come.

Madarame applied lube to his throbbing cock but no condom, he never wore a condom. He slipped the head inside smoothly without any resistance and Yusuke let out a breathy moan as his insides were stretched by his teacher’s hot cock. Madarame fit inside him with ease, his young body used to the feel of the other man’s cock. Madarame wrapped one bony hand around Yusuke’s slim waist, the other finding his hand and twining their fingers together, a show of tender affection which Yusuke happily welcomed. He pulled out agonisingly slow before thrusting back inside with a harsh snap of his hips. Yusuke threw his head back and moaned as the jolt of pleasure went straight to his cock.

Madarame continued his thrusting, panting all over his sweet student. He was already becoming exhausted in his old age. He captured Yusuke’s lips in a bruising kiss and rammed his cock mercilessly inside his willing pupil. Yusuke sighed contentedly into the kiss, the happiness of being wanted and loved bubbling inside his chest and mixing with the pleasure of his already building arousal. Madarame broke the kiss and rested his head in the crook of Yusuke’s neck. “Yusuke,” he panted, “beautiful Yusuke. So good. So warm.” He seemed to be babbling but Yusuke could hardly think coherently himself by this point.

The old man’s energy was waning and his thrusts became more shallow and his breathing laboured. At this point Yusuke sat up, gently pushed his teacher down to the futon and straddled his waist. “Sensei, allow me,” he smiled benevolently down at the older man. He reached behind him for Madarame’s cock before grasping it and sinking back onto it with ease. The cock stretched and filled him once more, Yusuke let his head loll back at the sweet feeling. He glanced down at his guardian and found Madarame was looking up at him with a smirk that made Yusuke feel giddy with joy. His teacher squeezed his slim hips and Yusuke took that as his cue to move. He lifted his hips and dropped them down effortlessly. His cock bobbing eagerly with the action, begging for attention. This angle was much better for him. With each drop of his hips he could feel Madarame’s hard cock bump a spot deep inside him that sent a shock of pleasure straight to his straining cock. He continued the motion and built up a rhythm, bouncing on Madarame’s lap and pleasuring himself on his dick.

“You look stunning like this Yusuke, my Yusuke.” Madarame breathed and Yusuke could feel his orgasm reach a dizzying height before spilling over and washing over him like a wave.

“Sen-sensei,” he moaned, his body twitching and spasming. Though he tried to keep moving on his teacher’s cock he just ended up rutting desperately against it. He could feel Madarame reach his peak, too. The grip on his hips tightened and he experienced the familiar feeling of hot seed spreading inside him.

Once they had both regained their breath, Yusuke climbed off the softening cock, some come leaking out with it, and dropped to the futon beside Madarame. The older man leaned over and pushed his hair back from his face, planting a loving kiss to Yusuke’s forehead. Yusuke smiled contentedly and snuggled closer.


End file.
